


The Seven Seas

by Jordynn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, M/M, Pirates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordynn/pseuds/Jordynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a pirate pillaging my village and instead of taking a valuable item you grab me what the fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seven Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so just a heads up, Jean's a little out of character in the beginning of the story, especially the first two chapters. I don't even have a valid excuse as to why. He should be back to normal before or around chapter five though, so I hope that doesn't bother anybody too much. Thanks for reading, and comments are appreciated!

Armin wakes with a start, hearing screams coming from outside the house. 

"What.."

He stands quickly, making his way through the small hut, and bursting outside to see what the hell was going on. 

He rubs his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up and clear his vision. What time is it? It can't have been later than 5:30 in the morning, which begged the question, why is everyone awake and screaming at this hour. 

He looked around for a moment before spotting Eren and Mikasa standing outside of their home. Mikasa wore the same expression as always, but something in her eyes kept whoever was causing the chaos to steer clear of the Jaeger home.

Armin quickly makes his way over to Eren and Mikasa, figuring he'll be safer over there, with Mikasa's glare as a security measure. 

"What's going on?" He asks them as soon as they're within earshot. 

Eren opens his mouth to respond before Mikasa cuts him off. "Pirates."

Eren slaps her arm when Armin tenses up. He can hear the two of them arguing, but it sounded as if he were under water. Pirates? That's not possible. Pirates weren't real. What was this? the 1400s? Even if pirates still existed, why would they be here? This is a pretty sad village, he thinks. 

"Hey, um, guys? Sorry to interrupt, but maybe we should go inside if we-" He was cut off by a large man, or was it a boy, grabbing his legs, hoisting him over his shoulder, and running off.

"Armin?" It's Eren. He sounded about as shocked as Armin felt. 

"Armin!" He shouted again, this time moving from his spot near the road to run after Armin and his kidnapper, Mikasa not far behind. 

When Armin finally snapped out of his shocked daze, he started pounding on the guy's back. 

"Hey! Put me down! I'm not very expensive!" He shouted into what he assumed was the pirate's lower back.

His stomach vibrated as he heard the pirate snicker above him. 

He places his hands firmly on the pirate's back and pushes himself up, hoping to get a better view as to where he was being taken.

He watches in horror as Eren and Mikasa slowly fall further and further behind, but never give up. 

"Eren-" He was cut off when the pirate sharply turned a corner, knocking off his centre of gravity, and causing him to fall face first back into the pirates body. 

"Hey Jean! Hurry the hell up, we're leaving!" Armin hears a boy's voice ring out from somewhere above him, and he starts to panic. Leaving? Leaving here? Going where? 

"Hold your damn horses Connie, I'm coming." This Jean guy yells back before picking up speed. 

No, no no no no no no, this can't be happening. He felt an overwhelming feeling of 'Why me?' wash over him. It was always him. 

Jean skids to a stop before climbing what seemed to be a wooden ramp. After reaching what Armin assumed was the main ship, Jean set him down. 

He was now standing in the middle of a gigantic ship staring up at the boy who had stolen him away from his home. 

The boy wasn't hard to look at, Armin supposed. He was mostly sharp angles and criticizing looks, but not hard to look at.

Once Armin had adjusted to the rocking sensation of the boat, he scrunches up his face. "What the fuck?"

"Kid's right Jean, what the fuck?" The same voice from earlier appeared behind Jean. 

Jean turns around to face the person walking up behind him, and Armin used this distraction to spin around, and sneak off. 

He makes it two steps before he feels a hand close around his wrist. "Uh uh." Jean shakes his head before turning his attention back to the other boy. 

"He's not a kid, Connie. Wait, how old are you?" Jean asks Armin, tugging him closer. 

"Fifteen" He spits, tugging on his trapped arm. 

"See. He's only a year younger than us, so shut the hell up." Jean boasts. 

"Whatever man, you're just lucky you didn't get left behind."

"You're lucky I didn't get left behind."

"Oh come on, you don't get to use the S.S Kirstein excuse forever."

"As long as mom's captain I do."

"Whatever dude, I'm going to find Sash."

"Check the kitchens first."

Connie flipped him off as he walked away. 

Jean rolled his eyes before facing Armin again. "What's your name?"

Armin considers lying, and opens his mouth to do so, when he hears it. 

"Armin! Armin!?" It was Eren. 

Jean stops, "Armin?"

"Eren!" He yells, pulling his arm from Jeans grip. 

He runs over to the side of the ship, with every intention of jumping overboard. "I'm up here!"

He had managed to climb up the railing into a jumping position, before he felt a pair of hands gripping his waist and pulling him back down. 

"Hey!" Armin protests, batting Jeans hands away.

"What did I say?" Jean raises his eyebrows in annoyance.

"About what?"

"About running off."

"You didn't say anything really, you just grabbed my wrist and then ignored me."

"I meant it as more of a rhetorical question, but alright."

Armin sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. 

He squeaks as the ship starts to move, and flails his arms around to try and regain his balance. 

Jean laughs and rests his hands on his shoulders to steady him. 

"Don't touch me." Armin hisses, taking a step back and toppling over. 

"Alright pretty boy that's enough. Come here."

"No."

"I'm serious, get over here."

"I said no."

"Don't make me come over there."

Armin glares from his spot on the ground. 

"Fine." Jean sighs, moving forward. 

Armin scrambles backwards, hitting the side of the ship. He looks around frantically, before looking up at Jean.

Jean bends down and scoops him into his arms. He positions him so that their chests touch in a sort of front facing piggy back. He has one arm holding up the backs of his thighs, with his other hand on his back. 

"Stop! Put me down!" Armin pushes on Jeans chest. 

"I was going to let you walk." Jean sounds irritated. 

"Then why don't you?" Armin asks angrily. 

"I figured it would be easier this way." Jean responds, adding pressure to Armin's back, effectively pushing him back into his chest.

Jean was walking towards to other side of the ship and Armin watches in dismay as his village gets smaller and smaller with each passing second. 

He spots Mikasa and Eren, standing, dripping wet, on the docks edge. Eren probably jumped in and tried to swim out to the ship, Mikasa probably went after him. Armin can't blame her, it's a long way and Eren is a weak swimmer as it is. 

Armin blinks when the daylight vanishes. He realizes he's being carried down a set of stairs and starts to panic. Armin can't breath. How does this make any sense? Jean Kirstien his name is. His mother is the captain? Diane Kirstien then. Captain of Poseidon's Mistress. The legend of Poseidon's Mistress was a story he'd heard once, twice, a few times, but Armin has lived his whole life without being kidnapped and held hostage inside of it, so why is it happening now? Why is he balanced on top of a pirate, hips straddling the middle of his stomach, wide eyed and terrified. 

They make it the the bottom of the staircase without incident, and Jean turns a doorknob and walks into a small room. 

Jean suddenly drops Armin onto what feels like a bed. Armin looks around to find that the bed was the only thing in the room, save some books stacked in the corner. The only light entering the room came from a round window above the bed. 

"Do you know where you are?" Jean asks from where he was leaning against the door. 

"Yes." This doesn't look like much - he doesn't look like much, Armin thinks, staring up at him. His jaw is sharp and his eyebrows are raised. "Yes," Armin repeats, because he's not sure that he said it in the first place.

"Do you know what I am?" Jean Kirschtein asks. 

"A monster." Armin barks back. 

Jean bites his bottom lip. "Well, that - yes, I guess I am. I am a lot of things I suppose. A pirate being one of them. Second in command on Poseidon's Mistress. I still can't get over that name, but mom likes it so I guess I can't argue. You have heard the legend of Poseidon's Mistress haven't you? What am I saying, of course you have. Well guess what sweetheart? It's not a legend."  
Armin's trying not to listen, looking around wildly for a way out, and he can't - there's no one else. Eren and Mikasa are back at the village and there's no one else. He'll have to make it alone, he'll have to do this by himself, he'll have to, he'll have -

"Arlert," Jean snaps, "eyes up here."

He doesn't notice at first, but it seeps in as the words register, and then it sort of clicks and Armin's really going to vomit now. He hasn't had anything all day but he's going to vomit. This is not happening, except for the fact that this is obviously happening, and how is this happening? 

He feels his eyes well up with tears and he wants to make it stop, he can't make it stop. He was never the strong one, no one ever expected him to be. Eren and Mikasa were strong, they let him be weak, and now he wishes they hadn't. 

Jean sighs and walks towards Armin. Armin tries to shimmy away but hits the back wall. Jean grabs both of his wrists and ties them together, and then to the headboard of the bed with a strip of navy blue cloth, Armin faintly wonders where he got it from. 

"I am glad I found you. You are going to help us become the most famous pirates to ever sail the seven seas." Jean laughs, eyes dark. "I'm never letting you go."

Armin yanks at the cloth, struggling with renewed vigour. "You're so full of it," he grits. "I don't even know what you're talking about and I don't care!" Jean turns to leave the room, and Armin shifts his weight forward in a failed attempt of a threat. "I don't care! Are you listening?"  
"Pipe down, will you, goldilocks?" Jean calls over. Then there's a thump and Armin watches the door swing shut.


End file.
